


Last Young Renegade

by wjntersoldierr



Category: All Time Low (Band), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjntersoldierr/pseuds/wjntersoldierr
Summary: renegade (noun): a person who deserts and betrays an organization, country, or set of principlesThis album just reminds me of Steve and Bucky so I tried to write about it. Sorry if it's bad. Also feel free to listen to listen to the songs as you read! Last Young Renegade is available on Spotify, Apple Music, or just YouTube if you don't want to pay for streaming! :)





	Last Young Renegade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Young Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490531) by All Time Low. 



"Just a couple kids on a summer street  
Chasing around to a flicker beat  
Making mistakes that were made for us  
We brushed them off like paper cuts"

Steve and Bucky did everything together. Still young and naive, they didn’t know anything other than each other. Every moment together was something to remember. Summer nights in Brooklyn were always their favorite. They would go down to the pier, stomachs uneasy not only from the roller coasters and hot dogs, but from the butterflies that never seemed to cease when they were in each other’s presence. Or maybe they would catch a movie where it was just dark enough in the theatre for them to hold hands without anyone noticing. Chasing the sunset until all light surrounding them died down, left with just the embrace of each other to keep warm. Nights like these were frequent, and they never imagined it would end.

 

"You said you're sick and tired of it,  
But I need you morning, night, and day  
I miss you every single way,  
We said forever but forever wouldn't wait for us"

As they got older, things changed. Reality can come at you fast, and before they knew it, Bucky was leaving Steve for the first time. The day Bucky got his draft letter was the worst day of Steve’s life. Imagining the long days without his best friend by his side kept Steve up at night. Bucky didn’t like the idea of leaving Steve either. His dumbass would probably get beat up so bad he couldn’t see the second Bucky left. But, Bucky did feel good about his deployment. Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th. Kind of has a nice ring to it. Steve tried to go with him, despite all of his medical disabilities he tried again, and again to enlist to no prevail. And then the day finally came. Bucky was gone, and so were all of the late nights in his company.

 

"You were my last young renegade heartache  
It only took one night  
Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling  
We had to say goodbye"

The relationship with Steve was the only real source of rebellion Bucky had in his life. He had always kept on the straight and narrow path, helpling out his mom and sister at home, or pulling Steve out of yet another fight. But, something about the secrecy and the unspoken feelings made every moment with Steve more enjoyable. The risk that they could lose it all is what made it so thrilling. But with just one letter, one stupid letter, Bucky was halfway across the world. Alone. Maybe they really had finally lost it all.

 

"Underneath the lights of a motorway  
That's where I go to keep your ghost away  
We used to be such a burning flame  
Now we're just smoke in the summer rain"

New York without Bucky just wasn’t the same for Steve. Everywhere he went he was reminded of the boy who should be walking beside him. The places they used to go were no longer bearable for Steve, everything felt so dull without his best friend by his side to experience it with him. He no longer went to the pier, or the movies, or even to Bucky’s house to visit his family. How could everything have changed so quickly? Less than a month ago, these streets seemed like the most enjoyable place in the world. But now, it feels as if he’s in a completely different city, searching for something that’s just not there, grasping at smoke to try and keep the fire within him burning. It’s then that Steve realizes Brooklyn wasn’t what felt like home to him, it was Bucky.

 

"I want to know that you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere down this road  
You were my last young renegade heartache  
How could I let you, how could I let you go?"

It didn’t matter where Bucky was in the world, his first thought every morning when he woke up and every night before he went to sleep was Steve. Instead of worrying about the literal war he was fighting, he was constantly worried about what Steve was doing, how his day went, if he remembered to bring his inhaler out with him. He could only hope that they were feeling the same way, longing to be with each other, lying awake at night hoping the other would come to comfort them. He tried writing to him, but the words on the paper never seemed to match what he was feeling inside. How do you explain to your other half that you wish you could see him, that you don’t know how you’re surviving without him, when you’re the one that left? Bucky had left the most important thing in his life behind, and the worst part is, he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to get it back.


End file.
